The invention herein is directed to a method for the detection of gastric epithelial damage and more particularly, is directed to a method for the detection of ulcers and lesions in the stomach using non-invasive, non-radioactive and non-x-ray techniques or procedures. The method herein is useful in detecting and diagnosing gastric epithelial damage regardless of the cause for such damage. The method herein is further advantageous in that the method is site specific for damage to the gastric epithelium.
Stomach ulcers can pose a serious health threat as in many instances ulcers are asymptomatic. Since stomach ulcers can develop and be present without any symptoms, the damage brought about by the ulcers to the stomach and the bleeding associated with such ulcers can be a serious health risk. The health risk can prove to be fatal.
It would be highly desirable to develop a non-invasive and accurate method for detecting and diagnosing the presence of stomach ulcers. The detection and accurate measurement of abnormal mucosa in the stomach such as damage to gastric epithelial cells would be highly desirable. Such a method could be used to diagnose and detect various disorders which cause damage to the stomach epithelial cells. Illustrative disorders are gastric (stomach) ulcers, carcinoma, benign lesions and the like. Stomach ulcers can also occur through the use of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) which have as a class been acknowledged by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration as presenting a serious health risk for causing stomach ulcers. The FDA has imposed a warning on labeling for NSAIDs advising users of the attendant risk for ulcers brought about by the constant use of NSAIDs.
Currently there are various methods available for detecting stomach ulcers. The currently employed method with the most reliability is that of performing endoscopies of the patient's stomach. In such a procedure, an endoscope is passed through the esophagus and into the patient's stomach. Such a procedure is discomforting but does allow visual inspection of the stomach lining. The procedure requires some anesthetizing of the patient. Drawbacks of the procedure include discomfort, the anesthetizing of the patient and that it is dependent on the skill of the physician in performing the endoscopy to ensure complete review of the stomach for lesions and in recognizing lesions. This procedure does not lend itself to performance in the physician's office but must be performed generally in a clinic or hospital.
Another procedure that is used is that of using a barium meal administered to a patient which is followed by x-ray examination. Such a procedure has disadvantages in that it does utilize x-rays and requires a learned and skilled evaluation of the resultant x-rays.
Other procedures which have been used enlist the aid of a detecting agent which is radiolabeled and which has an affinity for the lesion in the stomach. By administering the detecting agent, then subsequently monitoring for the presence of the radioisotope, ulcers can be detected. A disadvantage with such a methodology is that it requires the use of radioisotopes. The handling, use and disposal of radioisotopes requires licensing and can present environmental problems. Again the procedure does not lend itself to practice in a physician's office.
It would be desirable to provide a method to detect and diagnose for the presence of stomach ulcers and other lesions in a non-invasive manner which method could be readily used by the practitioner in a simple setting (such as an office) to identify the presence of damage to the stomach epithelial cells. Such a procedure would be helpful in early diagnosis and thereby early treatment of a serious condition. Such a procedure could be easily performed on patients at risk or susceptable to stomach ulcers to detect and treat the damage with the pharmaceuticals armorarium.